


Malgrandaj elektoj

by tennoseremel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Gen, Sad Ending
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennoseremel/pseuds/tennoseremel
Summary: Iufoje homoj faras ne tion, kion ili volas.
Kudos: 2





	Malgrandaj elektoj

Iam vivis la homo. Foje vespere ĝi revenis hejmen, kaj estis nekonata kato antaŭ ĝia pordo. La kato rigardis al la homo kaj miaŭis unufoje. La homo eniris en loĝejon, sed ne enlasis la katon kun ĝi. Tamen la homo alportis iom da manĝaĵo por la kato, kiu rapide formanĝis tion kaj forkuris.

En la sekva semajno alia nekonata kato atendis la homon. La kato miaŭis sammaniere, kiel la antaŭa. La homo denove ne enlasis la katon, tamen manĝigis ĝin.

En la sekva semajno estis tria nekonata kato antaŭ la pordo. Ĝi ne miaŭis. Kiam la homo malfermis la pordon, la kato subite enkuris en loĝejon kaj kaŝis ien. Tio estis tute neplanita por la homo. La kato estis malpura kaj povis esti portanto de ia malsano. Post nelonge la kato estis trovita sub lito kaj forpelita trans la pordon.

Ju pli la homo pensis, des pli ĝi komprenis, ke vere ĝi volis restigi la katon, sed ne povis fari tion pro… Ĉu surprizo, timo, respondeco? La homo ne sciis. Ĝi eliris por serĉi la katon, tamen neniu kato estis trans la pordo.

La kato ne revenis. Neniam.


End file.
